DISTURBANCE
by Indah Mirahati137
Summary: "Lagi pula ini salah mu, kenapa kau memasukkan ku pada jurusan Science ? kau tau sendiri dari dulu aku ingin sekali kuliah dan mengambil jurusan Music." / "Ming, ikut aku." / "Oppa, kau terlambat menjemputku." /. Boys Love / MPerg / Drablle / Typo (es) dan memang rajanya Typo / YAOI / Mind to REVIEW / 131108 / CH-2
1. Chapter 1

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**DISTURBANCE**

**.**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin**

**Cast akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya Fic ini ^^**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik tuhan, but Fic ini milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh yang ada di sekitar kita /terutama Super Junior\. Dan Fic ini murni karangan saya. Soo enjoy ya readers ^^**

**Warning : BL or Boys Love | MPerg | Drablle | Typo (es) dan memang rajanya Typo | YAOI | OOC | and enJOY~**

**.**

**Summary : bagaimana jadinya sang murid memiliki hubungan dengan sang guru yang ternyata di ketahui oleh semua murid hanya sebatas kakak-beradik, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah KyuMin berserta Trouble yang selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat untuknya. Kita langsung baca ajah yuuk n.n**

**.**

**Note : aloha Readers ku tercintah XD ndah datang lagi nih, kali ini ndah bakal memperpanjang alur ceritanya dari sebelumnya walaupun masih di batas Drablle. Jadi yang sudah menunggu dengan sangat sabbaarr atas FF ku ini. JEONGMAL GOMAWO :* ^^.**

**Jangan lupa yaah selalu kasih Rivew nya ^^ jika Readers ada yang gak di mengerti bisa tanyakan kok ^^ menerima kritikan yang membangun FF ku ^^. Dan ndah tidak suka BASH yang berkeliaran di FF ku :D . Ini murni karya ndah ASLI, jadi hargain pemikiran ndah yaa ^^.**

**GOMAWO READERDEUL~ :* ^^**

**.**

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**DISTURBANCE**

**Written By Indah Mirahati **© 2013

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

BLAM~

Suara gebrakan pintu kini menggema di ruangan kelas, murid-murid yang tadinya sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka kini di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang menutup pintu terlalu kencang. Salah satu murid yang duduknya di pojok ruangan menghadap jendela menghembuskan nafas kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal jika kita sedang mengkhayal terlalu indah kini buyar hanya karna suara pintu yang di tutup terlalu kencang.

"selamat pagi" ucap dingin seseorang yang telah menutup pintu dengan tidak berkepintuan (?) tersebut.

"pagi Seonsaengnim"

Ingin rasanya semua murid yang ada di Sapphire Blue University ini mengumpat terang-terangan pada sang Seonsaengnim muda yang sedang meneliti buku tugas milik murid-murid nya. Tapi sepertinya, semua murid di sini enggan berurusan dengan Seonsaengnim yang terkenal dengan kilernya itu jika mereka masih ingin hidup.

"Cho Sungmin"

Suara bass yang mengalun dengan indah menyadarkan sosok namja yang sedang menatap jendela dan kini beralih menatap namja yang di sebut Seonsaengnimnya itu. Dengan pandangan datar dan dingin namja yang di panggil Cho Sungmin itu menegakkan duduknya saat sang Seonsaengnim menatapnya tak kalah dingin.

"waeyo ?"

Oh! Ingin sekali murid yang ada kelas itu memukul namja bernama Sungmin dengan menggunakan tongkat baseball, tak taukah cara tutur kata yang sopan ? apalagi berbicara dengan Seonsaengnim yang satu ini.

"kenapa kau tak mengerjakan tugas dariku ?" tanya sang Seongsaengnim sambil melepas kacamatanya membuat seluruh yeoja yang ada di kelas ini berdecak kagum, jangan lupakan mata obsidannya yang selalu menatap segala sesuatu dengan tajam, rambut coklat brunette, serta kulit pucat putihnya yang menambah kesan 'Sempurna'. Jika di teliti kembali, bibir penuh mengkilap yang selalu saja basah menambah point dari kata 'Sempurna'.

"aku lupa membawanya, jika Seonsaeng ingin menilai tugasku lakukan saja di rumah" ucap Sungmin datar.

Sekilas, kata yang di ucapkan Sungmin memanglah tidak sopan. Orang yang baru mengenalnya dan mendengar perkataan Sungmin mungkin akan bertanya-tanya. Apa murid yang bernama Sungmin itu tidak pernah di ajarkan kata sopan oleh orang tuanya ?. begitu mungkin isi pemikiran orang yang baru mengenal Sungmin.

"mianhae Cho Seonsaeng, i-ini semua salahku. Karna aku yang meminjam buku Sungmin tempo hari, Sungmin jadi lupa mengumpulkan tugasnya" ucap salah satu murid yang duduknya tak jauh dari Sungmin.

Cho Seonsaeng ?

Ada yang bertanya siapakah dia ?

Dia adalah guru matematika yang merangkap sebagai guru biologi untuk mengajar di Sapphire Blue University ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang mempunyai kecerdasan di luar nalar, di umur yang baru genap 22 tahun ia di rekrut untuk menjadi dosen. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, sosok Kyuhyun yang di agungkan karna kecerdasannya itu mampu mengajar murid yang bahkan usianya saja lebih tua darinya. Contohnya saja di kelas yang sedang ia ajar, kelas Sungmin yang notaben semua muridnya berkisar 24-25 tahun. Dan tak terkecuali Sungmin yang berumur 24 tahun. Oh! Jangan salahkan kecerdasannya Kyuhyun sehingga ia bisa menjadi dosen killer seperti ini, bahkan orang yang usia di atasnya saja ciut jikalau Kyuhyun sedang mengajar. See, betapa killernya dia.

Dan semua murid di sekolah ini mengetahui jika Cho Sungmin adalah kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun. Catat, SEMUA MURID mengetahui jika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kakak adik. Tapi tidak dengan seorang namja yang beberapa menit lalu berbicara, yang menganggap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukanlah kakak beradik.

"dia tidak salah, aku saja yang lupa membawanya" ucap Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun –sang Seonsanegnim– memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, kelakuan muridnya yang satu ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun sakit kepala. Bahkan kata 'sakit kepala' saja belum cukup untuk Kyuhyun. "Sungmin, kau ikut ke ruanganku sekarang. Dan untuk kau Lee Hyukjae, tolong bagikan buku ini kepada anak-anak lain" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya menuju ruangan.

"ku harap kau ikut Cho Sungmin" geram Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin masih saja duduk di bangkunya. Dengan malas Sungmin mengikuti kata-kata Kyuhyun untuk ke ruangannya.

"Minnie. ." sapa Eunhyuk /Lee Hyukjae\ yang sedang bertugas membagikan buku ke semua murid di kelasnya. "mianhae, ini semua gara-gara aku" ucap namja bergummy smile ini murung.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "gwaenchana Hyukkie, ini bukan salah mu kok" ujar Sungmin lalu segera pergi ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

.

**-oOo-**

.

"kenapa kau lupa membawa tugas ku lagi Ming, aku tidak mau kau seenaknya dengan pelajaran matematika karena aku gurunya" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin– berada di ruangan pribadi Kyuhyun.

"kau tau, aku sama sekali tak menyukai pelajaran menghitung itu" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Oh! Kemanakan sifat datar dan dingin seorang Sungmin yang bahkan beberapa menit lalu ia gunakan. "dan jangan lupakan, kau harus memanggilku 'hyung' kyunnie"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di sofa, mengusap rambut Sungmin sayang sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"chagi, kau ini sudah semester akhir sudah waktunya untuk belajar lebih giat lagi. Kau tidak inginkan jika nilai skripsi mu hancur dan harus mengulangi dari awal" jelas Kyuhyun sabar. "dan apa itu ? hyung ? aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. Sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu"

"jika harus di ulang pun tak masalah, asalkan ada Kyunie di sini"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sifat asli Sungmin yang keluar saat mereka sedang berduaan membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa mengecup beberapa kali pipi gembul Sungmin. Jika mereka sudah berhadapan dengan yang lain, sifat datar dan dingin Sungmin akan ia tampakkan.

"Ming, apa perkataan Eunhyuk tadi benar ? buku mu di pinjam olehnya tempo hari ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya, lihat seperti inikah kelakuan kakak-beradik ? amat sangat manis jika di pandang dari sisi lain.

"anio, tadi Hyukkie hanya membelaku saja" Sungmin seraya memainkan jari Kyuhyun yang tampak lebih besar di bandingkan punyanya.

"Ming, semakin hari kau ini semakin cantik" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin membulatkan mata indahnya.

"Kyunie aku ini namja, dan aku tampan bukan cantik" kesal Sungmin dan langsung melempar asal tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang di genggamnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "tapi dimata ku kau tetap cantik, walaupun kau namja" goda Kyuhyun.

Semburat merah kini menghiasi pipi kenyal, mulus nan putih Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan ingin menciumnya.

"saranghae Ming, bersabarlah sebentar lagi" ucap Kyuhyun serius, mata obsidannya menatap lembut mata foxy cantik milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, mengecup singkat bibir penuh milik Kyuhyun dan kembali menyelami manik mata obsidian Kyuhyun. "ne Kyunie kau tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan. Nado saranghae" Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya kepelukkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

**TBC+**

.

.

**Annyeong semua nya. . .**

**Aku kembali membawa FF GaJe yang tak tentu alurnya,, hehehe**

**Aku masih membawa Prolognya nih, jika ingin di lanjutkan.. Review nya yaa Raeders ^^**

**.**

**Jangan di kacangin yaa u.u**

**Tolong tinggalkan Review yang suda baca n.n**

**.**

**Sekedar promote ^^**

**FB : Nduy Kyuminelfjoyer**

**Twitter : IndahKyuMinELF**

**Wp : www. Kyumin48. Wordpress. Com *hilangkan tanda spasi***

**.**

**Akhir kata . . . **

**MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**DISTURBANCE**

**.**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin**

**Cast akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya Fic ini ^^**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik tuhan, but Fic ini milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh yang ada di sekitar kita /terutama Super Junior\. Dan Fic ini murni karangan saya. Soo enjoy ya readers ^^**

**Warning : BL or Boys Love | MPerg | Drablle | Typo (es) dan memang rajanya Typo | YAOI | OOC | and enJOY~**

**.**

**Summary : bagaimana jadinya sang murid memiliki hubungan dengan sang guru yang ternyata di ketahui oleh semua murid hanya sebatas kakak-beradik, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah KyuMin berserta Trouble yang selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat untuknya. Kita langsung baca ajah yuuk n.n**

**.**

**Note : Aloha Readers ^^ Ndah balik lagi nih ^^ Oh iya, kemarin ada yang bilang nih ,, FF aku ini –Ekhem, hampir mirip jalan ceritanya dengan punya tetangga…**

**Ndah mau sedikit meluruskan nih,, FF ini murni karangan ndah sendiri kok .. hasil pemikiran ndah sendiri,, jadi kalau sekiranya ada kata yang hampir mirip jalan ceritanya dengan yang tetangga .. mianhae, ndah gk tau :3 tapi ASLI ini karangan ndah sendiri ^^**

**Sudah yaa cuap-cuapnya ,, kita langsung ajah yuk ke TKP ^^**

**GOMAWO READERDEUL~ :* ^^**

**.**

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**DISTURBANCE**

**Written By Indah Mirahati © 2013**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Minnie, bagaimana dia ?"

"Minnie, apa dia memarahi mu ?"

"Apa dia tidak percaya sama ucapan ku ?"

"Minnie, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ?"

"Yak! Minnie!"

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kasar di koridor kampus saat ia mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sahabat karibnya itu, sesekali menepuk-nepukkan telinganya yang terasa berdengung. Ekor matanya menatap tajam sang namja yang sedari tadi memberikannya pertanyaan, "Bisakah kau diam Hyuk ? kau membuat telingaku sakit mendengar suaramu yang kelewat cempreng itu." ujar Sungmin yang kini sudah berjalan kembali menuju gerbang kampus bersiap ingin pulang.

"Mianhae, habisnya kau tak memberikanku jawaban. Tentu saja aku tak akan berhenti bertanya, kau tau aku bagaimana Sungminnie~" ucap Eunhyuk merajuk kesal.

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal, yah dia sangat tau bagaimana Eunhyuk –sahabatnya itu jika sifat penasarannya muncul. "Dia baik-baik saja, dia tidak marah padaku dan dia percaya dengan ucapanku tapi bukan ucapanmu karna berani sekali kau menggunakan kebohongan buku ku kau pinjam tempo hari. Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengenal ku, aku tidak suka pelajaran Matematikanya." ujar Sungmin dalam sekali tarikkan nafas.

Tepat saat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Eunhyuk terkekeh. Namja berGummy smile ini sangat senang sekali jika melihat Sungmin yang sedang kesal, menurutnya jika Sungmin sudah kesal bukan tampang mengerikanlah yang keluar melainkan wajahnya yang semakin imut. "Gomawo Sungminnie, kau yang terbaik." Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Sungmin dan menariknya ke luar gerbang kampus.

Sungmin berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang. "Kau tak pulang bareng Kyu Seonsaeng ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kyu Seonsaeng ? yak Hyunkkie, sejak kapan kau menggunakan panggilan kecilnya. Andwae, panggilan itu hanya aku yang boleh mengucapkannya." murka Sungmin yang hanya dibalas cengiran Eunhyuk.

"Wae ? bukannya menarik ?" Eunhyuk berniat menggoda Sungmin, tapi saat melihat kilat marah dari mata foxy Sungmin akhirnya Eunhyuk menghentikkan aksinya. "Arasseo, Cho Seonsaeng maksudku. Yak! Jawab pertanyaanku Minnie."

"Molla, biarkan saja aku pulang naik bus bersamamu Hyukkie. Jarang-jarang kan kita pulang bersama naik bus." Sungmin menunjukkan jurus andalannya, dan seperti biasa tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin jika sudah begini.

"bagaimana jika Cho Seonsaeng marah ?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu mendengar tawaran Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya, oh! Betapa manisnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini. "Aku akan bicara–"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah mobil Audy Sport berwarna hitam kini berhenti tepat di samping Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, ia sangat yakin orang yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut adalah orang yang tak ingin di temuinya saat ini. Mengingat ia akan pulang berasama Eunhyuk menggunakan bus, mungkin niatan Sungmin akan di tahan.

"Ayo Ming, kita pulang."

Ujar seseorang di dalam mobil sambil melongokkan kepalanya melewati jendela kaca mobil. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, keinginannya untuk menaiki Bus saat ini sangat besar. Walaupun harus di lalui perdebatan kecil dengan Kyuhyun –orang yang berada di dalam mobil– pastilah Sungmin akan kalah juga.

Sesaat Sungmin terdiam, akhirnya ia berkata. "Baiklah, tapi bisakah Hyukkie pulang bareng kita Kyunie." Sungmin mengedipkan mata bulatnya, sesekali ia tersenyum manis –jurus andalannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, seperti yang sudah saya katakan. Siapapun –apalagi Kyuhyun– tak akan mampu menolak permintaan Namja bergigi kelinci ini. "Arasseo, kaja kita pulang bersama." ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Eunhyuk yang sudah was-was akan penolakkan Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Yeey, Kyunnie yang terbaik. Saranghae." kata Sungmin girang yang langsung memasukki mobil Kyuhyun di sertai Eunhyuk yang masuk di belakang kemudi. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin-nya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

'Sabar Kyu, kau harus tahan.' batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Aigo, anak eomma yang manis ini sudah pulang. Bagaimana pelajaran di kampus chagi ?" sambut Heechul –Ny. Cho, sambil merangkul Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

Sungmin berdecak sebal mengingat kejadian di kampus membuatnya malas untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi kalau tidak di ceritakan pasti ia akan mendapat segudang pertanyaan yang akan membuatnya bertambah kesal.

"Lumayan baik eomma" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang eomma.

Heechul terheran, "Lumayan baik ? sesuatu terjadikah ?"

"Sungminnie tidak membawa tugas yang aku tugaskan minggu lalu, jadi aku menegurnya." sela Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki rumah setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

"Jinjja ?" Heechul melirik Sungmin yang sedang menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

"Eomma tau sendirikan aku tidak suka pelajaran menghitung, wajar saja aku tidak akan mengerjakan tugas dari Kyunie" rajuk Sungmin .

"Tapi Ming, sebentar lagi kau ini akan lulus. Jika kau tidak menguasai pelajaran yang ku berikan bagaimana bisa kau akan lulus." Kyuhyun mengusap sayang surai hitam lembut Sungmin, sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin yang sedang bersandar di bahu Heechul.

"Eomma ?" Sungmin semakin melesakkan kepalanya hingga dada Hechul, ah! Beginilah sifat asli Sungmin.

"Kyu, biarkan saja Minnie bersenang-senang dahulu. Toh kalau sudah waktunya Minnie juga bisa mengejar Mata Kuliahmu. Eomma yakin itu, Sungminnie ku kan pintar" kata Heechul setelah mendengar rajukkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tak setuju dengan pendapat sang eomma. "Tapi Sungmin tetap harus belajar eomma, aku tidak mau nilai dia saat UAS nanti akan hancur."

"Lagi pula ini salah mu, kenapa kau memasukkan ku pada jurusan Science ? kau tau sendiri dari dulu aku ingin sekali kuliah dan mengambil jurusan Music." Sungmin mendengus, keinginannya ingin Kuliah di jurusan Music sangat besar sekali harapannya. Tapi salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang memasukkannya 3 tahun lalu pada jurusan Science. Alasan yang simple memang, 'Sungmin harus bisa terpantau selalu oleh Kyuhyun'.

"Sudahlah, kalian tak usah rebut," Heechul menengahi. "Chagi, eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Eomma tau kau ini sangat pintar, bahkan katamu yang tidak menyukai Matematika pun pada saat di SMA dulu kau mendapatkan nilah tertinggi. Cobalah sedikit, ka nada Kyunie yang akan membantumu jika kau kesulitan."

"Coba saja jurusan Sience tak ada Matematika, hidupku akan bebas sepertinya." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, sesekali meniupkan poninya yang sudah agak memanjang.

"Ming, ikut aku." Kyuhyun menyeret lembut tangan Sunmin membawanya ke kamar –mereka.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, tak lupa juga ia memasang wajah polosnya berjaga-jaga jika Kyuhyun akan memarahinya –kembali.

Di dudukkannya Sungmin di atas kasur.

"Ming, dengarkan aku. Jika kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya sekarang, kau akan terseret nanti saat menghadapi Ujian Kompetisi. Kau tau kan, bahsa tahun ini seluruh Universitas akan di adakan Ujian Kompetisi. Ku mohon chagi, pelajarilah Mata Kuliah ku ne" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang, ia tak akan bisa marah jika orang yang ada di hadapannya memasang wajah polos sesekali mengerjapkan matanya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, menyelami mata obsidian miliknya. Melihat bulatan hitam di tengah mata Kyuhyun memancarkan kesungguhan. Ia tidak tega untuk menolak Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk pelan, menerima ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, ia memeluk Sungmin, mengusap-usap punggung sempit milik Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Cah, nanti malam aku akan memberikan les privat untukmu" ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukkan Sungmin.

**.**

**-oOo -**

**.**

Dengan anggun, yeoja yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di Bandara Incheon ini melangkahkan kakinya. Sesekali kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri, mencari orang yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Hyunnie."

Yeoja yang di panggil Hyunnie menengok ke sumber suara, mendapatkan orang yang di carinya kini berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Oppa, kau terlambat menjemputku."\

"Mianhae eoh! Aku hamper lupa ingin menjemputmu disini," namja tersebut segera membawa kopernya. "Sekarang kau ingin kemana ?"

"Aku ingin melihat'nya'. Ku dengar ia sekarang jadi Dosen ? ah! Pasti dia bertambah tampan"

"Ya Hyunnie, ternyata kau tidak berubah eoh. Kau masih mengharapkan namja itu ?"

"Jungmo oppa, kau tau sendiri bagaimana aku. Aku terlalu mencintainya, walaupun aku tau dia sudah ada yang memiliki. Tapi kalau aku kembali padanya, aku yakin ia pasti luluh."

Jungmo menghela nafas, inilah yang ia tak suka dari dongsaeng-nya. Sifat obsesi yang terlampau kuat, apa yang telah di milikinya akan tetap miliknya. Dan dengan kata lain, tidak boleh ada yang mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikknya.

"Sudahlah kau pasti lelah, eomma sudah menunggu di rumah. Setelah sampai rumah kau bisa beristirahat."

Yeoja yang di panggil Hyunnie tersenyum, menggandeng lengan kakaknya yang tidak membawa koper dan bersama-sama keluar dari bandara menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**Aneh ya ? huhuhu, mian deeh kalau tambah Gaje ..**

**Hayo, siapa yang bisa menebak siapa yeoja itu ? pasti Reader sudah tau kok ^^**

**Aku memang sengaja buat Drablle, kalau word nya banyak atau panjang suka kehabisan ide ,, hehehe ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Albihikma : **KyuMin saudara atau tidaknya, nanti di jelasin yaa di chapter selanjutnya ^^ gomawo sudah review

**zi'Pumokins : **ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review

**shinnaJaejoong : **sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review

**gorjazsimba : **mianhae cingu, ini memang asli karangan ndah sendiri kok ^^ kalau memang agak mirip dengan tetangga ndah minta maaf, ndah gk tau ^^ tapi yang pasti ide ceritanya murni mengalir dari otak ndah sendiri ^^ aah aku 95line, iyah awalnya memang mau SMA tapi setelah di pikir-pikir kembali di ubah deh kata sekolah jadi University tanpa di edit lagi :3 jadi maklum kalau suasanya lebih kental saat SMA, ne ^^ ini sudah lanjut yaa eonni ^^ gomawo sudah review

**fitriKyuMin : **ini sudah lanjut kok ^^ gomawo sudah review

**adindapranatha : **ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review

**TifyTiffanyLee : **penasaran ya ? hehe tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa, disitu akan kebongkar kok kakak-beradik atau beradik kakak /loh 0.0\ ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : **envy yah ? sediakan pisau cingu kalau tiba-tiba envy mendadak di chap berikutnya, #eh? -_- gomawo sudah review ^^

**Nurkwang love : **KyuMin selalu so sweet kok cingu ^^ gomawo sudah review

**park ji hyun**** : **ini sudah lanjut ^^ . gomawo sudah review.

**KyuminLove137 : **terimakasih cingu saran nya ^^ tenang aku gak marah kok,, aku kan sudah jinak (?) #eh hehehe, ne di chapter ini sudah di jelasin kok Ming itu masuk jurusan apa ^^ untuk hubungan KyuMing,, xixixi masih di rahasiakan dulu yaah ^^. Gomawo sudah review^^

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**Albihikma, zi'Pumokins, shinnaJaejoong, gorjazsimba**

**fitriKyuMin, adindapranatha, TifyTiffanyLee**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Nurkwang love, ****park ji hyun****, ****Chella-KMS****,**

**Zen Liu****, kyumin pu, winecouple, ****, ButtCouple137, sissy,**

**Phia89****, KyuminLove137, Kyumin joyer, ****imAlfera****, ****sitapumpkinelf****, ****EvilRoommate137****, **

**Cho Yooae****, ****fonami-kyuminelf**

**.**

**Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bisa membalas kalian satu per satu T.T .. tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok ^^ .. aku jadi semangat untuk lanjutin FF ini ^^.. BIG THANKS buat kalian yang sudah luangi waktu untuk me-review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan di kacangin yaa /(U.U)\**

**Tolong tinggalkan Review yang suda baca ^^**

**.**

**Sekedar promote ^^**

**IG : Nduy137**

**Twitter : IndahKyuMinELF**

**.**

**Akhir kata . . . **

**MIND TO REVIEW ^^**

**SARANGHAE :********


End file.
